1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a stacked semiconductor memory device in which a plurality of memory chips are three-dimensionally stacked and a memory system including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Stacked semiconductor memory devices in which memory chips are three-dimensionally stacked using through silicon vias (TSVs) for ultra-high speed communication between semiconductor integration circuits as communication means have been studied.
A defect may occur in a process of manufacturing TSVs to connect memory chips in the stacked semiconductor memory devices. Accordingly, it is beneficial to manufacture TSVs having a higher manufacturing yield.